You'll Never Know
by SabellaPan
Summary: How far would a prince go to get the woman he wants to admit she's got the hots for him? Find out how Trunks does. AU TP
1. Default Chapter

A/N- Hello Minna's! Here's a new fic that took lots of thinking and reading to put together. I owed this fic to author's like passionwriter4life and C- town Chica! Without them and other author's like NIGHTSCREAM then this wouldn't be here. So sit back, relax, and enjoy the fiction.  
  
You'll Never Know  
  
Chapter 1 The Vacation Point  
  
"Oh Pan now this is a paradise!" A blue eyed blonde cheered as they came across the Ancient Saiyan Lake, Lake Vecca. It was known as one of the best spots on Vegeta to get away. Exactly in the center of the lake was a hot spring. The warm waters from the hot spring in the center then would fan out over the entire lake giving each spot a different tolerable, comfortable heat level. And the water was known for curing aching parts on a Saiyan body and even making them stronger!  
  
"Calm down Marron! Haha. Your gonna bust with all of your excitement." Pan laughed as they hovered in the sky almost over the lake. "We got to find a place to stay first. Then we can have some fun." Pan stated as Marron tugged at her arm to land by lake. Marron pouted then started searching with her eyes for some building or clear forest area.  
  
"Look there goes a hotel right over there. Let's check in then come and enjoy the warm waters of Lake Vecca!" Marron said as she grabbed Pan arm and flew top notched towards the hotel.  
  
The hotel  
  
"Reservation for Royal Family." A guard said to the employee behind the sign in desk of the Hotel. The employee looked up to see indeed the royal family and there trusted guard Goten. "U-um...r-r-r-room A1-30 like you requested. The whole top floor." He responded as he gave them all the keys to the entire floor. "Thanks." Goten said as a smirk graced his features.  
  
"Father...Mother do you really think it is wise to stay in such a place?" A tall lavender haired male asked the King and Queen. "Son. Do not question our judgement." The King answered simply. At that moment Marron and Pan chose to enter the lobby.  
  
Heads turned and wolf whistles sounded. As they made their way to the sign in desk Trunks and Goten turned around to see them.  
  
Pan was not a really tall woman; she was roughly 5'3''. Pan had long, straight, shiny black hair and dark black eyes with a tint of blue you would hardly notice unless you stared into them. She had nice, flawless creamy skin and a good amount of womanly curves.  
  
Marron was no different except she was 5'9''. And she had straight, shoulder length blond hair and blue eyes. She had milky white skin and a bigger butt and chest than Pan.  
  
"Hey brats we're going let's go!" King Vegeta ordered his son and guard. "Yes, father we're coming." The Prince replied, but his legs refused to move until Goten had to drag him away. Unlike his Prince, Goten had self control. He was too naïve to be changed by any pretty face.  
  
He watched as the raven haired beauty smile sweetly at the employee as she grabbed the keys from him. The blonde winked at him as she turned around to follow her friend.  
  
Just from watching them Prince Trunks could tell that the short one was more of the leader of the friendship since the blond didn't look to much serious or a leader for that matter.  
  
Trunks eyes followed every movement of the girls hips as they walked as long as the elevator doors would permit, then his gaze met the back of the metal doors. 'Wow.' Trunks thought in amusement. Goten glanced over at his prince. Underneath his mask he could sense that he was interested in one of the females that had just entered the complex and he simply rolled his eyes, as he knew what would happen. 'So much for a peaceful family trip.' Goten thought.  
  
Goten shifted his unnoticeable gaze to the king and queen. From the look on their faces and the few second glimpses of emotions in their eyes he could tell they were having a private mental discussion. Probably about the young prince or their planned 'trip'. He looked over to his princess and notice she wore anger all over her features.  
  
She had been growing attached to a young guard in the palace and her father wouldn't satisfy her request that he tag along. It was no secret she had a crush on him though. Just about everyone in the castle knew about her crush for the young Saiyan.  
  
Though the idiot was too dumb to realize the signs that she was interested. (A/N- sounds like someone we know right? ) The ping of the elevator brought Goten back to the real world and he and the rest of the royal court stepped out the elevator and began to claim rooms.  
  
The floor under the now Royal Floor   
  
"Hey Pan did you notice the Royal Family down there! Oh My God! It took everything within me to not act like an idiot." Marron drawled. "Hey why try when you do that anyway?" Pan said as she took her black hair out of its ponytail shaking her head vigorously letting her locks shake this way and that. Marron snorted unlady like at her.  
  
"Well did you notice the Prince checking us out then?" Marron said as she turned around to take her denim jean jacket off. Pan nodded her head. "It took everything within me not to stare back at him. Though I didn't like the fact he kept staring at my body like he was undressing me." Pan stated as she ran her fingers threw her hair determined to untangle them without the aid of a comb or brush.  
  
"Please...You should honored. From what I've heard the Prince isn't easily interested in a woman unless she stands out from all the rest or is willingly throwing herself at him. Otherwise he won't even give you a second glance. But he couldn't keep his eyes off us." Marron said happily as she leaped onto the bed. "Well what about his friend? The guard." "Words can't describe all the hot men the castle hides from us ready to mate women out here." Marron whined.  
  
Pan chuckled as she put her hair into a sloppy knot on top of her hair. She grabbed her draw bag she had taken with her and went into the bathroom to take a shower and change out of her black chest armor and black spandex shorts into a black spaghetti string tank top and some green camouflaged Capri pants. She stepped out and Marron went in doing the same.  
  
When Marron came out she had on a yellow tube top and some yellow jean booty shorts. Pan shook her head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. What would your father think Marry?" "Shut up!" Marron said as she playfully hit Pan's arm as they walked out of the room.  
  
Royal Floor  
  
"Hey Goten did you see those chicks downstairs?" Trunks questioned as they entered one of his many rooms on the floor.  
  
"Yeah...So what. They're no different from the whores back at home." Goten replied, not really interested in where the conversation was headed. "Maybe, maybe not, but something is a bit interesting about them. More in particular the raven-haired one." Trunks responded as if he didn't notice the way Goten answered the question.  
  
Goten raised an eyebrow at the young Prince. Never before was he that interested by just looking at a woman before. He had seen better sites, so why would he be interested in such a woman.  
  
"What is so special about her?" Goten asked completely interested in what his Prince had to say. "I-I don't know. Just something that's all." He responded looking a bit confused. Once again Goten raised an eyebrow at Trunks.  
  
"How about you two go and find her my brother and find a reason to be so captivated." Princess Bra voice came from behind them. Trunks and Goten turned around. Trunks growled warningly. "Hey don't growl at me before I get daddy." She warned. "Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" He snapped. "Haven't you ever heard of closing the door?" She countered.  
  
"Dad won't always be there to protect you so why don't you start sticking up for yourself?" Trunks asked angrily. "Because only dad knows how to shake the fear in you. Better than what I can do any day." Bra replied simply.  
  
Goten rolled his eyes at the sibling war going on before him. "Princess may I asked why are you so concerned in your brother's affairs that you're willing to help him? You never usually care about them." Goten asked stopping the war from escalating any further.  
  
"You're right I don't care, but it is as you say though. He never really captivated so easily by a site so I thought I would give my 2 cents worth an opinion." Bra said with a wave of her hand as she turned around to walk out. "And also mom said that you and Goten can go ahead to Lake Vecca and we'll meet you there."  
  
"And why is that?" Trunks asked not trusting his sister. But Bra never stopped to answer them. With a shrug Trunks sent Goten to ask for him. Once he came back and confirmed the King and Queen's request they headed out for the lake.  
  
Lake Vecca  
  
Pan and Marron touched down near the lake's bank. "Oh don't the feel of the sand beneath your feet make you feel great!" Pan asked as she threw her bag down. "I don't know about great...more like dirty." Marron said as her face bunched up in distaste as she moved around in the sand bare footed.  
  
"Oh quit being such a pretty girl." Pan said with as she put her hands on her hips. "Please I'm not being a pretty girl because I am one." Marron replied with her nose the sky, arms crossed. Pan rolled her eyes. "Wanna fight before we jump in?" Pan asked as she began stretching. "I don't know?" Marron began. "Oh come on there's nothing in the world better than a good spare and a relaxing swim to go with." Pan stated trying to get her friend to agree.  
  
"Fine...But no flying or energy blasts! Just hand to hand combat." "Hand to hand combat! But that's so boring. Can't we just use small energy blasts?" Pan whined. Marron shook her head no. "If you want a sparing partner than you will fight by my rules." Pan growled. "I remember that the next time you need me Marron." Pan stated sourly.  
  
As they began their fight they were unaware of the staring eyes of the Prince and his guard.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N- well that's the end of this chapter! Please review me and tell me what you think.  
  
Bye- Bye Babes! 


	2. Chapter 2 Hello To You Too

A/N- Okay Minna's so I like just got back from these 3 trips and I'm like just finally found the time to update this so don't be angry at me if this a little while to update. But like I said I was gone for a long time and no one had a computer for me to use or even type this update. ::sighs:: I really need to buy a laptop.  
  
Thank You folks)  
  
Animeprincess1452- Thank you for liking my first chapter  
  
Trupan- I'm happy you liked my first chapter  
  
Ladybugg- I'm happy you liked my first chapter and really is it? I do hope you stick around to read more than.  
  
Lonesome-Pan-Chan- I'm happy you like the first chapter  
  
Majin Yuffie- OMG!!! I'm not worthy!! I'M NOT WORTHY!!!! You are like one of my favorite authors of all time! Your story Love Will Grow is like my favorite fanfiction to read. I mean I check my email all the time just to see if you have updated since I have you on author alert. ::faints:: I'm so happy you liked my first chapter and get out of here you two are the same height?! ::faints again:::  
  
Sesshoumarusgirl123- I'm happy you like the first chapter.  
  
Animegirl12000- What kind of person would I be if I didn't! I'm happy you like the first chapter  
  
Tokyogurl1- Sure thing and I don't know yet. I'm happy you like the first chapter  
  
Megan Consoer- I'm happy you liked the first chapter and of folks)  
  
Commando115- I'm happy you liked the first chapter and I will  
  
You'll Never Know  
  
Chapter 2- Hello To You Too  
  
Pan and Marron continued their fight that was so far resulting in a draw. Pan and Marron were evenly matched. Fist for fist, kick for kick, and glare for murderous glare. Though Pan and their unknown audience was quickly blocked a punch to the stomach and with the speed of light sweep her foot under Marron taking her by surprise.  
  
Just as Pan was about to stomp her foot into Marron's stomach Marron grabbed her foot inches from her belly and twisted Pan's foot so she fell in the soft sand next to her. Though Pan threw her hands out to break her fall. "Let go of my leg" Pan growled. Marron was still holding onto Pan's leg as she stood up quickly and began to twirl Pan over her head.  
  
"My pleasure." Marron commented as she let go of Pan's leg sending her sailing into the ground. Marron smiled triumphantly and brushed a strand of blond locks off her eye cockily.  
  
Pan's body hit the ground, then jumped back up in the air. Pan's body continued to sail backwards until it hit a stone that cracked around her body. Pan's eyes widen as she coughed up a small amount o blood.  
  
"Ha what's the matter Pan? Loosing your touch!?" Marron called. Pan stood up using the stone for support. She smiled as she began to stretch a little to knock out the kinks in her back. "You kidding? I'm just loosening up!" Pan yelled back as she began to walk towards Marron as if she wasn't hurled into a stone.  
  
UP IN THE AIR  
  
"The blacked haired one is most impressive." Goten stated as he hovered overhead beside the Prince. Prince Trunks nodded his head in agreement. "Though I do grow bored of watching them." He replied as he eyed the pair as they took at it again.  
  
"Then why don't we go make our presence known." Goten asked as he looked to his Prince in confusion. "Goten are you crazy!?" Trunks yelled. "Um..." "You don't just go and interrupt a girl cat fight." Trunks lectured as he lightly punched his arm. "You never know when they will start kissing." Trunks continued. (A/N- I got that from a TV show ) Goten's starred numbly at his Prince. Just when you think was going to say something intelligent he shoots it down with a negative statement.  
  
"A...Yes my Prince how foolish of me." Goten said as he stared at his Prince threw narrowed eyes of annoyance. "But then again..." Trunks mumbled to himself as he placed a hand to his chin in ponder. Goten then really got a look of annoyance on his face. 'If he repeats what I had just suggested some just drag me out into the street and shoot me with a ki blast.' He thought.  
  
"Goten follow." Trunks ordered. "Where are we going?" Goten asked with fake surprise. "We shall introduce ourselves to those lovely vixens below us." 'Just take me now!' Goten screamed in his head as he watched his Master dive downward to land and followed hesitantly sighing all the way.  
  
BACK ON THE GROUND  
  
"Pan that's no fair you pulled out your power pole!" Marron whined as she got up to her feet clutching her now aching jaw. "Hey you said nothing about using weapons in this argument and it wasn't to long ago that you pulled your dagger out at me so quite your belly aching." Pan commented. "Pan look!" Marron pointed up at the sky.  
  
"Oh I'm not gonna fall for that old trick Marron. Come on do you actually think I'm that stupid?" "No Pan really look!" Marron repeated. "Okay I'll look, but if you try something funny I guarantee you you'll pay for it." Pan warned as she hesitantly looked up into the sky.  
  
What Pan saw next was something she hadn't expected or even for that matter counted on. It was the Royal Prince and one of his flunkies flying right towards them at a normal, average pace. As Pan watched the two touch down, kicking up sand in the process, she made her pole shorten in length so it would be the right size to attached to her metal black belt.  
  
Trunks and Goten watched as the raven haired woman mumbled something witch made the tall pole she held glow and shorten in size. The group of young saiyans did nothing, but stare at each other in silence calculating what the next move from the other would be.  
  
Sounds of the waves flowing from Lake Vecca was all the sounds that loomed over the group besides the occasional call of a rare bird off to the side in the forest nearby. When the silence was finally growing a bit tiring to the Prince he finally spoke up.  
  
"Hello ladies. What brings you here to this great lake." Trunks said smoothly. Trunks noted that the blond haired onna had turned so her entire body faced him and the raven haired one looked at the other woman with narrowed eyes until they both got on one knee bowed before him.  
  
"Prince Trunks of Planet Vegeta. What an honor it is for you to grace us with your presence." Marron greeted. "We had come here to enjoy the warmth and power that in is bestowed upon the waters of Lake Vecca." Pan soon replied right after Marron to answer the Prince's question.  
  
"Well I'm glad you know who I am and I appreciate the respect, but you both may rise." Trunks ordered. Both Pan and Marron stood up. "You two don't seem to look in the slightest bit familiar." Goten replied as he eyed both women cautiously. "We don't' stay on the planet much. We mostly go out and search the universe for valuable planets capable of strengthening Planet Vegeta's battle statistics and power." Pan quickly answered.  
  
Trunks said nothing as he eyed both saiyens down. Then he slowly walked around both of them getting a good look at their physical profile. His eyes roaming their body as if he were trying to undress them.  
  
"Do you have a problem my Prince?" Pan more stated than asked. Trunks ocean blue eyes then fell on Pan looking over on final time. "Actually yes." He stated as he walked up to her.  
  
"You look quite short to be a warrior let alone a scavenger for the planet. And besides my father would have said something about female scavengers coming and going out of Vegeta because 99% of the time it is actually the males that do the scavenging." Trunks replied. Though his gaze was not fixed upon Pan's face, but her chest instead. "Well first of all my Prince you should address this matter to my face because the last time I checked my head was up here and not where my chest is." Pan said as she reached out and lifted Trunks' head. "Secondly you should also wipe the droll off you face because it is not in the least bit charming and thirdly I don't like being eyed like a meal or whore for I am neither." Pan said as she turned around and began walking off.  
  
"You! Stop!" Goten called out to Pan. "Yes?" Pan asked as she turned her head to Goten. "No one talks to our Prince that way." "Silence Goten." Trunks ordered. "But my Prince." Goten said as he looked at Trunks shocked. "Goten I ordered you to be silent and I meant that." Trunks said as he faced the young raven-haired beauty.  
  
"Though my guard is correct. No one gets away with talking to me like I'm an equal, but my family." Trunks stated as he got into a fighting stance. Pan smirked as she turned around and got into her own fighting. "Well now you're speaking my language my dear Prince." Pan stated. Just as Pan was about to plug forward to attack Marron stopped her.  
  
"Pan no!" Pan stopped her attack to look at Marron. "What is it Marron?" "You mustn't fight him. You know how much trouble we are in just being here. We must go." Marron stated as she started to levitate in the air. Pan straightened her form and considered Marron's words. "Fine then I shall back down. Maybe another time Prince." Pan said as she winked at him and flew up after Marron who already got a head start after hearing Pan decline the match.  
  
Goten was about to follow them, but Trunks put his arm out to stop him.  
  
"But my Prince why?" Goten asked confused. Trunks only chuckled. "That will not be the last I see of that brave vixen and so we shall leave this little matter between ourselves." Trunks said as he looked up into the sky where his father, mother and sister were coming into view. Goten followed his gaze. "But how do you know this won't be the last time we see that one called Pan." Goten asked recalling the name the blond saiyan called out.  
  
"Because I'll make sure of it." Trunks answered as he repeated the vow in his head.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
A/N- Ah another chapter done and posted. I feel so happy! Though I still have other fanfics that need tending too. NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!! ::sighs:: Oh well I really need to buy me a laptop.  
  
Please review me and tell me what you think.  
  
Bye-bye Babes!


	3. Chapter 3 We Meet Again

A/N- Finally an update! Sorry I just got back from yet ANOTHER trip. If you don't know this you will learn that I go on many trips. But this one I went to a competition. But non the less I hope you like it! (update that is)

Thank You To:

Ladybugg- yes I'm tired of traveling now so after I get all this travel out of my head I'll be back to updating regularly. I'm glad you likey and thank you.

Sesshomarugirl123- I'm glad you likey.

Animepricess1452- I'm glad you likey and I know isn't he?

Heatther- I'm glad you likey and I hope you stick around to finish then.

Hana-maru285- Thanks

(2x) Knives Girl Haru- I'm glad you likey and in this story they don't know yet. Maybe I haven't thought about it yet.

Animegirl12000- I'm glad you likey.

Memaii- thank you

Tokyogarl1- thanks for review I'll try.

Mandy2412- I'm glad you likey.

_You'll Never Know_

_Chapter 3: We Meet Again_

King Vegeta, Queen Bulma, and Princess Bra finally touched down from in front of the Prince and guard. Remember what I said Goten. The matter between the two-saiyan girls is strictly between us! The Prince thou8ght in Goten's head. Goten lightly nodded as the rest of the royal family began to up come more up closely to them.

"Hey who was that, that just left?" Bra asked as she toke off her cape to reveal a nice blue one-piece swimsuit; thanks to her mom and dad who forbid her to come out in two piece set. "No one important." The Prince answered. "But those ki's felt like the onna's from the lobby." King Vegeta spoke as he helped Bulma into the lake. "Ha, busted!" Bra exclaimed as she pointed to her brother laughing.

"Seriously Trunks must you 'make out' with women even when you're on vacation." "But I didn't do anything." Prince Trunks replied while looking at his family. "Please! That'll be the day!" Bra exclaimed as she tested the water with her toe.

Trunks snarled at his sister, yet calmly he took off his cape and joined his family in the relaxing waters of Lake Vecca. But not before pushing his sister into the water as she was trying to gain her footing in the san d bank below. "Hey! Why you..." Bra growled as she came back up. "What?" Trunks asked innocently.

"Knock it off both of you." Vegeta barked at them. "Yes dad." Both siblings said at the same time. Just you wait Trunks. I'll have my revenge. Bra thought to Trunks. Oh dear Kami I better sleep with one eye open because Bra said she's gonna get her revenge. Trunks mocked back at her. "Asshole." Bra thought bitterly.

From his perch Goten watched the family with complete amusement. If anybody didn't know they were royal, then they wold have first thought of them to be an odd, ordinary family.

"Goten come join us!" Bra shouted over to him. "I'm sorry Princess, but my job is to watch over you guys and so I can't join you." Goten said as he looked at the Princess, but then sharply turned his head towards the forest behind him.

"What's the matter Goten?" Bulma asked as she saw Goten snap his head behind him. Goten continued to look at the forest though he slowly turned his head back around. "I thought I had felt something behind me. Must be some creature hunting for food." Goten stated not really feeling as sure as he was sounding. The royal family brushed off his uneasiness and continued on about their business.

UP IN THE AIR

"Whew that was a close one!" Marron exclaimed. Pan remained silent. When Marron didn't hear a response she looked over her shoulder at Pan who flew silently beside her. Marron stopped flying and grabbed Pan's arm. "Pan what's the matter with you?"

"Why did you interrupt the battle between me and the Prince?" "Well, first off you don't need to be getting into any kind of fight with anything of royal saiyan blood." Marron answered matter-of-factly. "Well I didn't ask your opinion on the matter back then did I?" "But if you were to continue you would've given away our identities to them." "Oh and so running off leaving them my name would've been the better answer?" Pan said smartly.

"Seriously Pan I had a reason for what I've done so quite your complaining." Marron replied simply. "Oh so you don't think for a minute that when the Prince looks up my name in the data files he won't get suspicious then?" Pan stated as she began to fly ahead of Marron. It took a minute, but then Marron finally understood what she meant. "Whoa! Pan wait up!" "No time Marron! We got to get the central data room of the castle before it gets heavily guarded!" Pan shouted from afar.

"But how are we going to do that? We don't even now where the castle is!" Marron shouted. "Well if you shut up with the yelling I think we have the necessary back at he hotel to get there." Pan shouted behind her.

LATER ON

The Royal Family returned to the hotel after a relaxing time in the lake. Though Trunks was somewhat disappointed that he didn't feel any of the two girl's ki's from before.

"What's the matter my Prince?" Goten asked as he looked over at his future ruler. "Nothing..." Goten did not buy the response, but he didn't press further either. The last thing he wanted to do was do one of the Princess's moves and bug his Prince 'til he snapped. He would eventually tell him anyway.

"Goten... can I ask you something?" Trunks suddenly asked throwing Goten off guard a bit as he began to walk out the room. Goten quickly recovered and decided to follow.

"Um, sure shot." "What did you make of those two onna's?" Trunks questioned as he looked over at Goten. Goten stopped walking a moment to consider the Prince's question. 'I knew it.' The royal guard that with an inner smile.

"I don't know what to make of them really. Why do you ask?" Goten asked interested in the Prince's response. A small tint of blush creep on the Prince royal face and Goten find it weird that the Prince would even do such a thing such as blush. To him he didn't think blushing suited the Sayian Prince.

"Nevermind. Go check on my sister for me then retire for the night." Prince Trunks ordered. "Yes my lord." Goten said as he bowed. But before he left he said something to the Prince in the sayian tongue which Trunks understood perfectly making him growl silently as he walked away down the opposite end of the hall.

DOWN STAIRS

"Excuse me." Trunks stated to a employee behind the counter from before. "Oh my....um how my I help you?" "Yes um I was wondering if you knew about the two sayian women who checked in here shortly after we did?" "Oh you mean those hot looking babes? Well to be honest I haven't seen them since they left. A sent a maid to check their rooms and she said their stuff is still in there so I guess that maybe they're still out." He answered.

"Thanks." Trunks said as he began to walk out the hotel. 'I have to find that girl...I have to find Pan.' He thought as he looked up into the night sky and concentrated a moment on the girl's ki.

WITH PAN AND MARRON

"Well that took forever." Marron whined as she flew in the night's sky alongside Pan. Pan only grunted.

"Hacking into the Royal Computer Database isn't the easiest thing to do mind you. Ever the universe GREATEST hacker would need about a quarter of a day to break in." Pan commented as she eyed the ground below her glaring angrily at how long it took for her Marron to make their false identities.

Suddenly the landscape below Pan looked familiar and Pan stopped flying.

"What is it Pan?" Marron asked as she turned around to look at her best friend. "It's the lake! The Royal Family is gone now. We can finally go for that swim. It would help the sore spots we got from fighting those guards to get out." Pan answered. "Well YOU can go, but I'M going back to the hotel to sleep." Marron stated as she sighed and began to fly off.

"Some travel buddy you are." Pan mumbled under her breath. "I heard that!" Marron shouted over her shoulder as she continued to fly on. Pan only rolled her eyes as she began to lower done to the ground.

Once she was touched down she took off her black metal compact belt and then tosses off her black boots. She let her hair down and toke off her pants.

Carefully Pan began to walk into the water unaffected on how cold it was to begin with, but slowly began stopping her movements as she adjusted to the change in heat. Silently moaning at the feel of the warm water and the bruises she had received.

BEHIND HER

The Prince stood behind on the bank of the lake as he watched the woman he was looking for strip down into nothing but a pair of tight black underwear and a black thin stringed tank top.

He watched how she carefully took off each piece of unwanted clothing from her body as if you would break if she did to fast. He was glued to the form of her as he watched be black locks fall around her face as she let them loose. And he was mesmerized as he watched the way he hips rolled sensually as she walked, almost in an inviting gesture.

It took everything within him not to groan or even move from his spot as he watched her. Though it was extra strainful as he heard the light moan she let out. It was crossed between relief and little discomfort, but he only manages to hear the possible pleasurable tone to it. And dirty thoughts began to run through his head as he continued to watch her. Anchoring himself to his spot.

Suddenly as Trunks saw her getting ready to take off her shirt he nearly fell backwards as he began to lose his balance on his treetop perch, but he caught himself and restudied himself. But as he was once again resituated the twig he was holding on to snapped rather loudly in his grasp.

Pan heard the snap and quickly turned around shooting a ki blast in the direction she though she heard the snap come from.

A/N- So what do you think will happen next? Well review and find out.


	4. Chapter 4 Lets Play Mind Games

**You'll Never Know**

_Chapter 4: Let's Play Mind Games_

"You can come out of hiding now Prince of Vegeta." Pan said as she felt the spy's power increase in time to narrowly escape the sudden blast she sent.

Levitating high in the sky the Prince looked down at the sayian woman who dared to even send such a powerful ki blast at him. If he didn't try to get away from the blast when he did he would have been missing more thana few lavender strands right then. 'Just who in the **HELL** do she think she is?' He thought.

With narrowed eyes he complied with her biding landing right in front of her on the shore.

Pan blinked out of the water and reappeared on the shore quickly redressing herself and using her ki to dry herself off. As the Prince landed in front of her she couldn't help but smirk at the mug look on his face.

"I take it you didn't like that little attack I sent your way." She said jokingly. "Well to be honest I didn't." The Prince said in a matter of fact way. "Well that should teach you, you peaking tom. I don't like people spying on me…Or watching me in a lake half naked for that matter." Pan added watching in confined amusement, as the scowl on the Prince's face grew deeper with aggravation.

"Come on, surely Prince you aren't that disappointed with me. I mean you got a free glimpse of what you'll never see again right. So a little ki blast was nothing." Pan said as she began to walk around him. Suddenly the Prince's hand shot out and grabbed her arm and pulled into him.

"And what makes you think I won't see you like that again? Or better yet, who said I wouldn't see you with even less than what you had on?" Trunks asked as he looked into her ebony pits and noticed as shock washed over them.

"I think that because it is what I'm telling you." Pan finally answered once she recovered her voice and dared to snatch her arm away from the Prince. "No one denies me of what I want. I always get it in the end." Trunks said as he eyed her as she cautiously took a step back.

"I am no cheap thrill nor am I a slut or a whore you here me! You'll learn in life Prince, if you haven't already, you don't always get what you want." Pan retorted. Her face red with embarrassment and anger that the Prince would even consider that she would surrender herself just because **HE** said so.

"So you want to play hard to get then?" Trunks asked as he took a step towards her, cornering her between a nearby tree. Suddenly Pan found herself breathing a little rapidly at the closeness of the Prince and herself.

Trying hard to regain her composure she had to think of something to put a little space between her and the Prince so she could get away.

"What's the matter? Are you all out of talk? Nothing smart to say or do?" Trunks taunted. "So is this how you always get your ladies. If so they are stupid and weak. Forcing yourself on them like so." Pan said as she chuckled a little. "I'm not dishonorable. I don't comment such actions. You can ask anyone it is always the woman who comes seeking me." Trunks said as he took a step back.

"Then why have you come in seek of me. Why do you hide in the bushes looking at me and why only moments ago did you press your body on my own? If you ask me you got it all wrong. It is you who goes in seek of a woman, then hoping they would be the ditzy airhead type you flirt and press or use your title to lure them to you and then you get what you want and move on to the next sayian woman." Pan said.

Trunks growled. "That's not true!" Trunks said backing up further giving Pan some walking space. "Then if it's not then why do you treat me so differently? Is it because you like what you see?" Pan asked as ran her hands of her chest and the curve of her body. "Is it because I can fight and I'm not weak like other sayian women are stereotyped to be?" Pan asked again as she raised her power 'til a white aura formed around her.

Suddenly she began to walk up to him. Trunks', being the son of Vegeta, wasn't offended or intimidated so easily.

Trunks watched on as she began to walk towards him. She looked like a hot goddess as her hair, still a little damp, fell sexily around her face, the ends flying up because of the force of the aura. Her lips where alluring as they were full and red. Oh how he desired to kiss them. And the way her body walked at him. It was so hypnotizing.

"Or maybe it's because I won't fall for you with just one wink of your eye or one glimpse of your body…Like everyone else." Pan said as she had now, like the Prince was before, close the gap between her and the Prince. Her lips taunting the Prince's at their closeness.

Trunks began to make fists with his hands as he fought the urge not to kiss or touch her. Though somewhere in the back of his mind he said he should.

Pan watched as the Prince eyelid's lowered and could read from his body language that he was trying hard to keep restraint. And inside Pan's head she laughed, but considered the Prince had suffered enough.

Suddenly Trunks opened his eyes as he felt that the young woman had began to walk away.

"Where are you going?" The Prince asked. Pan turned her head for she had her back to him.

"Why my lord if you remembered we had postponed our fight from earlier, but as I was at first planning to fight you tonight it would seem that once more we will both have to take a rain check. For in your conditions right now your mind wouldn't be in the right place." Pan answered as she risen into the sky, then took off returning to the hotel to rejoin Marron and head off into a world of sleep.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

"Dear has your brother came down at all today?" Queen Bulma asked her daughter as they met up in the hotel's lobby.

"Just to eat and that's it." Princess Bra said as she looked back at the elevator. Bulma too looked back at the elevator, a worried look on her face.

"Don't worry mother I'm sure whatever's bothering him he'll get over it." Bra said with a shrug. Bulma bit her lip. "I hope so…For his sake." Bulma said as she looked back at her daughter. "Besides if he doesn't dad will put him back in line." Bra said cheerfully.

Queen Bulma sighed. She didn't remember where her children learned to take amusement in the other's pains, but she did know she had to stop some of the entertainment now.

"Bra, it's unbecoming for a woman to take pleasure in other's pain." Bulma lecture as the duo continued to walk out of the hotel.

"But that's not what dad say. He told me about what happened with you and some other guy and how you couldn't wait until dad-" Bra didn't get the chance to finish as Bulma covered her mouth. "**THAT**, on the other hand, was a different situation." Bulma finished smiling forcefully.

* * *

BACK IN THE HOTEL WITH THE PRINCE

"Come on my Prince! You must come from out for _**REAL**_ air sometime today!" Goten yelled as he banged on the locked door. He had been doing this for over a half an hour and _STILL_ the Prince refused to come out of the four-wall cage he locked himself in.

Finally, to Goten's relief, the sounds of the locks on the other end being taken off reached the worried guard's ears. Next thing he saw wasn't really what he wanted to see.There in front of him, in all his nude beauty, stood the Prince glaring daggers at him.

"Do you mind telling me what the **HELL** is wrong with you?" Trunks said less than happy to see Goten. "W-well I would gladly tell you if you would first put on some cloths." Goten stuttered, as he looked the other way. Trunks growled before marching over to a corner and throwing on the armor that he wore last night.

"Are you satisfied now?" Trunks asked his mood still dangerously annoyed. Goten nodded as he looked back at him once he took a peak to make sure his Prince was dressed. Goten could take a wild guess what happened in the room. Judging from Trunks fool mood and his nudeness, Goten needed no more clues.

"Your mother has been worrying about you all day today." "So what else is new?" Trunks said with a shrug.

"Well she said if I couldn't get you out then it would be your father, the king, who would be left to get you out." Goten finished as Trunks sighed. "So exactly what happened between you and that girl last night? I sensed that you were with her so don't say you weren't" Goten said as he guided the future ruler out of his room and into the elevator.

"Nothing really happened. It's just she wouldn't fight me?" Trunks somewhat admitted. "She finally realized that she wasn't going to stand a chance against you?" Goten blurted out. "I guess." Trunks lied as he and Goten walked out of the elevator and into the lobby.

"You guess? What do you mean '_you guess'_?" Goten asked wanting to know more than what his Prince was supplying. But Trunks never did answer him as his gaze had found to the lovely form of the she-devil they were just talking about.

This time Pan was wearing a white tank top and a short black mini skirt. Her hair was parted into two parts. The upper part being put into a ponytail and the lower section was loose and trailing down her back and some traveled over her shoulders.

"You know my Prince if you stare any harder then you just might actually burn a hole in her." Goten said smartly as he watched his Prince with narrowed eyes.

Just what in the name Vegeta was so damn special about this girl, that whenever his Prince saw her he shut off his brain and literally don't turn it on until she leaves? He had never done that for any other girl they came across. NEVER!

Prince Trunks watched her still, tuning out Goten's nagging. When she was finished talking the clerk she turned around to pick up a bag that lad against her leg and when she look up her black eyes meet his cerulean ones. Playfully as she still sort of bent over she winked at him.

Prince Trunks did his best to stay his ground, but one sway of his body told the young raven-haired beauty he wanted to come over to her.

She smiled, merely laughing at him, and continued to pick up her bag and proceed on her way out of the clear doors. As she left the Prince took notice of her butt and the way it moved as she did her little walk.

Sensing he was staring Pan turned her head and sent a glare his way, then proceeded with her departure leaving behind a very pissed off Prince of Sayians.

Trunks growled as he watched her leave. She gives him a show, then glares at him for excepting it. She was more confusing this his pain of a sister and over protective mother put together.

"What was that?" Goten asked as he looked at the Prince with a risen eyebrow. Trunks greeted his teeth as he grabbed Goten's arm and led him back in the direction of the elevator. "Come on. I'll tell it to you back in my room." Trunks growled.

* * *

A FEW MINUTES LATER

"So you're just gonna let her get away with that?!" Goten exclaimed. "I know, I know. She's challenging me." Trunks muttered. "Not only that, but she's mocking you too." Goten exclaimed as he stared at Trunks, a somewhat angered expression on his face.

"Goten I order you to shutup while I think." Trunks said as he sudddenly stood up and began going through the drawers of the dressers, as if he was searching for something.

"Um, my Prince I can't help but ask what are you looking for?" Goten questioned as a pair of clean boxers made it across his face. "Goten my friend I'm going to prove to Pan that she's not the only one who can play mind games." The Prince responded, as Goten removed the underwear with a disgusted face.

"And if you don't mind me asking, how in the world does throwing your clothes around the room gonna help?" Goten asked curious. Trunks straightened his form as he glared at his friend.

"There is only one place in the world a sayian woman ever really needs to wear a skirt besides at a Royal Formal." Trunks started. "Oh! I know where!" Goten said aloud as he now realized what Trunks was up to.

"So you're gonna follow her there?" Goten stated more than asked. "No…She already invited me." Trunks said as he found the clothes that he was looking for and headed into the bathroom that was in the room.

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!STOP HERE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

A/n- Okay everyone the long awaited Chapter 4 has finally came. I'm sorry it took so long, but at least I updated for the new years. And with that in my I say have a Happy New Years to you all and I hope it's swell. IT'S 2005 BABY!

Shout Out List

Thank you to the following people:

Ladybugg (ff) Thank and I'm glad you loved the chapter! ::blushes::

Sesshoumaursgirl123 (ff) Um….I'm glad you likey.

Trupan (ff) No prob. And yeah she doesn't.

mT96 (ff) thank you ::blushes::

Takuma (ff) Thanks and I'm so sorry. I was just trying to update.

Gohanslover (ff) I'm glad you likey. All request shall be put into consideration.

Dbz Maniac 9mm) My plan is working Mwahahahaha!!! ::cough:: I'm glad you likey.

Crazy Veggie (mm) Don't hurt me!

BishonenLover (ff) I'm glad you likey and Thank you!

Spirit demon (ff) Thanks for reviewing. (Um yeah I did.)

Memaii (ff) Thank you and time will tell.

UMMM HAVEN'T GOT A NAME LOL (mm) But of course I will

2x) Rater (ff)

plyfan4ever (ff) Thank you

Sudia (ff) right now. Thanks for reviewing.

Kitkat (ff) Thank you!

Mismelly 219 (ff) I'm glad you love the story and Thanks!

Saiyazon (ff) I know right! Thanks for reviewing!

Rei (ff) I would like that see what happens!

2x) Suck a peniz (ff) Don't worry your stories could use way more work than mines, but wait…. You quite writing never mind.

2x) Raeorein (ff) I'm flattered you love my fic. And yeah it is kind of funny when you think about Trunks.

Silver wolf (mm) How was this?

IF I had missed ANYONE please let me know. I hate it when I leave people off my shout out list. If I did by chance leave you off, KINDLY tell me so and I'll make sure I make up for it next time.

Otherwise I hope you guys keep reading and reviewing me.

Bye-bye!


	5. Chapter 5 Bring It On

a/n – Hey guys. I don't own the song Alavon by Juliet or DBZ, but I'm sure you knew. So enjoy the update.

You'll Never Know

_Chapter 5: Bring it on_

Pan walked down the steps into an under ground bar. Her skirt swishing around her legs with each little bounce in her steps. She looked around the room until she spotted who she was looking for. Though she was shocked to say the least at what she saw.

"Now I would never suspect that you, my friend, would subject yourself to alcohol." Pan stated making Marron jump slightly off her bar stool.

"Hey what else do you expect me to do since you took forever to get here?" Marron defended herself as she took the last swig of her drink. Pan rolled her eyes at this comment, knowing her friend to be more resourceful.

"I don't know… Maybe go down on the lower level where everyone's dancing and fighting." Pan replied with a shrug. "Not like you to stand up here in the 'goodie two shoes' part of an underground bar and sip seemingly innocently on a drink."

"Well I was down there for a minute, but decided to come up here and wait on you instead." Marron said as she stood up from her bar stool and began smoothing out her black strapless dress.

Pan suddenly began to chuckle.

"What's so funny?" Marron asked as she gave her friend a strange look. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you are talking like you have a date." Pan answered.

"Well hell we're at one of the top underground bar clubs! Lots of hot Saiyan males come here and I'm not gonna pass the chance to get me one." Marron replied, crossing her arms.

She flicked some golden locks over her shoulder as she and Pan turned to face the stairwell.

"So, even if that is true, how do you expect to have any fun acting like that?" Pan reasoned. "Stop nagging already. That's my job." Marron countered as they headed down the second set of stairs.

Pan rolled her eyes annoyed.

Soon the sight of the dance floor and caged fighting arena come into view. Loud music blared and the only way Pan and Marron could hear one another was if they yelled.

**FEW HOURS LATER**

Trunks and Goten walked casually down the stairs to an underground saiyan bar. After finding the right attire, in an unsuspicious way, they proceeded to follow Pan and Marron's ki signatures until they were at the very bar they were in.

As they reached the bottom of the stairs Trunks and Goten did a quick sweep of their surroundings. The walls were of a gray brick. Saiyans were dancing on the small dancing floor in a mob-like form. To the side there was a bar and on the other side of the dance floor a caged off fighting arena. And over head there were flashing lights.

"Man…they sure do know how to choose their bars." Goten commented as he continued to stare around.

His reply was just Trunks nodding.

Trunks was too busy looking for a certain sayian woman to be concerned with Goten's measly musings. Then finally, after searching only a few minutes, cerulean eyes clashed with onyx eyes.

"Hey…" Goten's voice trailed as he noticed his Prince not listening to him because his eyes were locked with the same young woman from before. Goten cleared his throat as he leaned over to Trunks.

"What shall we do now my lord?" Goten whispered into Trunks' ear. Trunks only smirked as he watched as Pan turn away slyly walking off in another direction.

"Now we have fun my friend." Trunks answered. "Fun?" Goten question.

"Must I tell you how to do everything Goten? Just relax and have fun." Trunks complained.

With that said and over with Trunks headed into the crowd of dancing saiyans to find the one that had just escaped his vision.

Goten sighed as he watched his Prince leave. But soon he straightened up and turned around to the girls' companion from before standing behind him smiling.

"Hey there Gorgeous." She said winking at him cutely.

**WITH TRUNKS**

As Trunks made his way over to where he last saw Pan standing he turned his head left and right looking for her.

He tried to take a moment to stop and feel out her ki, but it was nearly impossible to do so. Due to all the saiyans around him, bumping into him and the blaring music he just couldn't focus. Just as he was growing annoyed a large 'woot' went off from behind him.

Trunks turned and saw as a small circle was made around some saiyan women and three other guys. Making his way over to the crowd to further investigate the Prince realized that the woman was Pan that was dancing with the three other guys.

The people around cheered her on as she took on all three young looking saiyans occasionally turning her attention to just one male as she danced with them. Though one of the other two would get jealous of the one persons' attention and would gently pull Pan back against them as they dance with her from behind, bring her back into the middle.

For some reason Trunks felt a twinge of jealously as she allowed them to dance so close to her that there were no gaps between their bodies. And it further pissed him off as she let their hands roam the curves of her body as they dance and occasionally guided them!

Trunks growled as he began to tense.

As he continued on glaring it took him a while to notice that she was eyeing him as she danced with one of males again.

She was dancing facing him. There was a smirk on her face as she tilted her head some as the guy buried his face in her neck inhaling deeply her scent and she continued to grind her body into him.

Trunks narrowed his eyes, infuriated that this girl he barely knew had such a spell over him to make him so jealous. He was even more upset as she knew that she had such an affect on him and being a tease on purpose.

Just when the Prince thought that he couldn't take any more Pan pushed the saiyan she was dancing with away from her and started to approach him. Everyone in the crowd looked shocked, especially the people she was dancing with, as she walked up to Trunks and wrapped an arm around his neck as she started to dance with him.

It took a short moment for Trunks to figure out what it was she was doing before his body absently started to move to the tempo that she had set for him.

"You're a good dancer Prince. And here I was thinking you were just another pretty face." Pan commented as the song changed.

"Well there's a lot you don't know about me." Trunks countered as he grabbed Pan's hips, pulling her to him, and guided her movements to the medium beat tempo.

Pan subconsciously purred at the Prince's actions. Very few men would actually make her dance their pace to any song. And though tempted to put some space between her and the Prince, Pan allowed herself to be drawn closer.

Colored lights flickered across the party-goers and occasionally painting Pan and Trunks in the heavy colors of blue, red and yellow. Though all the changing color lights did not faze the two as they were deadlock in each other's gaze.

The song bumping loud in their ears causing to them to dance to its catchy beat.

_We'll take a holiday_

_you know I'd love you better…_

_We'll take a holiday_

_you know I'd love you better..._

_We'll take a holiday_

_you know I'd love you better…_

_What's the difference if it's yours or if it's mines?_

_there's a difference if it's yours of if it's mines_

_anticipation and we haven't crossed the line_

_It doesn't matter and it's only a matter of time_

**WITH GOTEN**

"I don't know if my lord would approve." Goten said as he eyed the blond she-devil.

"Aw come on." Marron replied with a pout. "What, do you have to do ask him if you can take a piss too?" She taunted.

'Sometimes.' Goten thought. But he knew better than to confirm it to some blonde babe.

"Don't tell me you're gonna let all this beauty go to waste. All the good saiyan males are taken except for you." Marron said switching tactics to try and get the stiff body guard to dance with her.

She turned around in her black dress, slow enough so that Goten's eyes could drink up the sight of her gorgeous curves.

Goten gulped finding it hard to breathe suddenly. He didn't want to turn her down because she was indeed a lovely sight. But he also didn't want to risk going after a possible rebound girl his Prince would use if he failed to get his new obsession, the raven-haired vixen.

"Well?" Marron said as she pouted her glossy lips, taking a step forward to play with the loose collar of Goten's white shirt.

"Um…one dance." He choked out grasping her hands in his leading her out to the dance floor.

Marron giggled in response as she wrapped her arms around his neck following his lead.

_We might ever have problems in our life  
but this party has the best view  
there's no lie  
headstrong my precious alibi  
I refuse to complicate you more than is right  
you are no reason to give  
you are no reason to try_

Caught up in the music and how much fun she was having, Pan almost forgot it was Prince Trunks she was with. Her mind wouldn't allow to forget, but her body seemed to have a mind of its own.

Trunks smirked inwardly as he twirled the young woman in his arms around, looking down to get a good view of her rear end. As he pulled her back up against his chest he felt her grab his arms and move them her hip.

During the journey to her hips he let his hands gently follow the curves her breast and glide down her sides. Pan did nothing as she continued to dance with him. She leaned into him closing her eyes listening to the song that had her in a trance.

catch up to find out  
I've never seen this life caught up  
I was caught up in the times  
catch up to find out I've never seen this life  
what's the difference if its yours or if its mine  
there's no difference if its yours  
or if its mine  
anticipation and we haven't crossed a line  
It doesn't matter when its only a matter of time

* * *

A/n- Sorry about the long wait. I had the most unbelievable writer's block on this chapter and then my computer went out. That wasn't good at all. If this chapter lacked flavor I am very sorry. Though I think I'm good for the next chapter. 


End file.
